Heart of Ice
Heart of Ice is the fourth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 11/20/2016. Story Ben and Gwen are inside the Dendemille Town Pokémon Center, layering themselves in winter gear. Ben is wearing a large green winter coat, snow pants and boots, while Gwen sports a blue coat, snow pants and boots. Gwen: This thing is so puffy! (She wiggles her arm.) I can barely move in this thing! Ben: I’m surprised that an entire Route is always covered in snow. Gwen: It’s because we’re so close to the mountains. The direction of the wind flow from the upper atmosphere causes the snow from the mountains to… Ben yawns, exaggerating a stretch with his arms. Ben: Boring! Let’s go rent the Mamoswine so we can cross Route 17! Ben runs off, heading to the Mamoswine rental farm. Gwen groans in frustration, sluggishly following after him. At the barn, there is Wulfric, a large older man with white hair and his winter coat over his shoulders, revealing his sleeveless shirt. He is speaking with the attendant, as Ben and Gwen approach. Ben: Hello! We’d like to rent some Mamoswine to ride! Attendant: Oh! Hello! I’m sorry, but… Wulfric: The Mamoswine are gone. Vanished. Gwen: Where did they go? Wulfric: Most likely north. Towards the Frost Cavern. Ben: What makes you say that? Gwen: Mamoswine need cold climates to survive. While some bird Pokémon migrate south when temperatures drop, Mamoswine head north. Wulfric: Except, this isn’t the time of year they’d migrate. Along with the fact that these Mamoswine are well trained, and wouldn’t just wander off like that. Attendant: The fences are undamaged, so they were let out. Ben: Frost Cavern, huh? Alright! Let’s go there and look for them! Gwen: (Sighs) You serious? Ben: We have to get the Mamoswine back to travel Route 17, right? My gym battle with the Anistar gym leader is this close! I’m not going to just stop here! Wulfric: Bu-wah-haha! Ben and Gwen step back in surprise, giving a creeped out expression to Wulfric. Wulfric: So, you’re challenging the gyms. A spunky one at that! Then, you can accompany me. My name is Wulfric, the Ice type gym leader of Snowbelle City! Ben: A gym leader?! If that’s the case, I challenge you when this is over. Wulfric: And I shall accept! Back at my gym, once you make it there. But until then! Let us proceed north! End Scene Wulfric, Ben and Gwen ride on the back of a Mamoswine, it possessing large tusks. Ben is chuckling with delight, continuously looking side to side. Ben: We’re on a real life Mamoswine! I can’t believe you have one! Gwen: How about you pay attention once in a while, doofus? He said he was an Ice type specialist. That’s kinda important to know if you’re going to battle him in the future. Ben: Yeah, well, don’t slip off the back, dweeb! Ben scoots backwards, bumping Gwen and causing her to slide back, almost falling off the back of Mamoswine. She flails her arms, grabbing onto Ben’s hood, tugging on him as she pulls herself back up. Gwen: (Distressed) Ben! Don’t fool around like that! Wulfric: She’s right, kid. Not good to fall off in this storm. Ah! There it is! Mamoswine plows through the snow, making it to the entrance of Frost Cavern. Ben and Gwen slide off the side of Mamoswine, followed by Wulfric. Wulfric: Alright, Mamoswine! Track those Mamoswine down! Mamoswine: Ma, MOO! Mamoswine continues forward, stomping straight into the Frost Cavern. Wulfric, Ben and Gwen foliow behind him, the two marveling at the glaciers hanging down from above. Gwen: Wow. Who knows how many thousands of years it took for these formations to reach this stage. Wulfric: Such a chilling aspect, isn’t it? And the ice floors make up the layering of the place. Truly a beautiful sight! Ben: You think this is beautiful? Wulfric: Tell me something, kid. What do you find beautiful? What makes you excited? Ben: Excited? Wulfric: Everyone has something that they enjoy more than anything else! For me, it’s ice! It’s solid stance, yet only as stable as the current weather. Move too far south from a mountain range, and frozen water just becomes water. To me, there’s nothing better than the sternness of ice. Ben: Well, I enjoy battling and winning. Becoming the champion is my goal! After battling Wikstrom, I see that I’m far away. But if I catch more and more strong Pokémon… Wulfric: Catch them? Nah, catching new wild Pokémon will do nothing against trainers like Wikstrom. It takes passion and unity, between the Pokémon you share a powerful bond with. Gwen: So, do you have a strong bond with Mamoswine? Wulfric: I do. But, I have a Pokémon that I have an even stronger bond with. Mamoswine walks up a slope, creating cratered holes for the others to use to climb the slope. They make it towards an upper level, which is shaking heavily, the stalagmites on the ceiling shaking violently. Wulfric glances upwards, as he swings his arm, his jacket flowing backwards like a cape. Wulfric: They’re close. And highly irritated. Ben: Don’t worry. Whoever has them, I’ll rescue them! Wulfric: In that case, I’ll leave it to you! Gwen: Wait, you will? But, Ben: I’ll handle whoever’s in our way. They won’t be able to defeat me! They enter the next room, where four Forever Knights are, cornering 3 Mamoswine into the corner. The lead knight is a scientist, wearing a grey lab vest, with added padding for warmth. One knight is large and muscular, with his helmet visor down, only revealing his lower face. The other two have armor along with golden masks, one with a smiley face and the other with a frowny face. The scientist has one glossed over eye with a cut scar over it. Chadwick: What, you pathetic Pokémon are wimping out on us now? Such fragile and worthless beasts of labor! They were to lead us right to the lair of Articuno, one of the Legendary Pokémon of Kalos. With it, we could’ve… Morton: Doctor. We have guests. Chadwick: Then why are you talking?! Get rid of them! The Twin Knights move into position, as they each draw a Pokéball. The Smily face one chooses Vanillish, while the Frowny face one chooses Delibird. Vanillish: (Cheerfully) Vanil! Delibird: (Depressed) Deli. Ben: Ha! Ice types? Don’t make me laugh! Swampfire, Chromastone, go! Ben throws a Pokéball and a Dusk Ball, choosing Swampfire and Chromastone. Swampfire lands on the ice terrain, slipping while trying to keep his composure. Swampfire: Rose?! Ben: Let’s deal with that field. Use Sunny Day! Swampfire glows gold, as the ice on the ceiling reflects light, it shining bright as the Sun. The glaciers and ice floor begin melting at a heightened pace, turning the field to mush. Morton: Hm. Those seem to be at pretty high levels. Perhaps he’d be a worthy challenger. Mamoswine: Mamo! Wulfric’s Mamoswine stampedes towards the others, as Morton draws a Pokéball, throwing it. Beartic comes out, which intercepts Mamoswine, stopping him by the tusks. Wulfric appears behind Mamoswine. Morton: Did you really think that you could just waltz through here as you liked? Fire travels along the floor, as it shoots up, enveloping Beartic in a fire vortex. Mamoswine backs up and goes around it, continuing his charge. Morton scowls, as he turns, seeing Gwen and Braixen. Gwen: Excellent work there, Braixen. Now, for the fun part. Making a grown man cry. Braixen: Braix! Morton: You?! Taint my honor by attacking me?! While it will hurt my reputation to fight you… Chadwick: Oh, who cares about your blasted honor? Just wipe them out! Morton: Yes, sire. Beartic, hit that runt with Slash! Gwen: Dodge, and hit it with a close range Flamethrower! Beartic charges forward, claws glowing white for Slash. Braixen flips backwards, going over the Slash, as it points its stick directly at Beartic. It releases a powerful Flamethrower, blasting Beartic away. Beartic stands back up, enraged. Gwen: But, it’s an Ice type! That should’ve been enough to beat it with this Sunny Day! The outline of a purple circular barrier appears, as it fades away. Gwen lets out a quick gasp, as her eyes shift to the side. By Chadwick’s side is a Cryogonal, which now fires Solar Beam at the Mamoswine, scaring them and keeping them in place. Gwen: You! Chadwick: Ah, young lady. I’m so glad you realized it this quickly. It would be dull if you didn’t even know why you were struggling. Swampfire shoots a Fire Weather Ball at Vanillish, it being protected by Light Screen. Delibird throws several multi-colored glowing orbs for a Present attack, as Vanillish blows them all towards Swampfire with Blizzard. Ben: Chromastone, block it with Dazzling Gleam! Chromastone moves in front, taking the Blizzard. Its gems all glow multi-colored, as it shoots rays of light forward, colliding and causing the Present to explode midair. Swampfire shoots several Leech Seeds, which grow out of the slushy ground and wrap around Vanillish, trapping it in place and draining it. Ben: That all you’ve got?! Chromastone, hit that Delibird with Power Gem! Chromastone’s front gem glows red, as it fires a red energy beam, it exploding on Delibird. Delibird remains standing, Light Screen visible. Ben: Oh, man! Beartic swings Slash at Braixen several times, it dodging each time. Braixen begins to slow down, as Beartic roars, raising both arms over its head. Gwen: There! Flamethrower! Braixen shoots Flamethrower from its stick, as the Light Screen takes the brunt of the attack. Beartic swings its arms down for Brick Break, striking Braixen and splashing into the puddles on the floor. Gwen groans in frustration, as Morton laughs. Morton: You really think you could live?! Wulfric: I think this has lasted long enough. Don’t you agree, Avalugg! Wulfric throws a Pokéball into the air, as an Avalugg comes out, splashing in a puddle. Avalugg: Ava! Ben: Whoa! Who’s that Pokémon? (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Avalugg, the Iceberg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bergmite. Its ice-covered body is as hard as steel. Its cumbersome frame crushes anything that stands in its way. Chadwick: You think that thing will help you?! My Cryogonal is a powerhouse! You won’t be able to resist our Special attacks! Cryogonal, use Solar Beam! Cryogonal fires Solar Beam, it exploding upon contact. When the smoke clears, Avalugg is standing there, as if unharmed. Avalugg: (Irritated) Av. Wulfric: Now, Avalugg. Stone Edge! Avalugg lifts one foot, and stomps into the slushed up ground. Jagged rocks glowing with a blue outline break out of the ground in key positions, striking Vanillish, Delibird, Beartic and Cryogonal all at once. They all are knocked sideways from the protrusion of the attack, as they are all defeated. Ben: One attack?! Gwen: I guess that’s that bond he was talking about. Their attack was so precise and perfect! Wulfric’s Mamoswine leads the other Mamoswine towards the entrance to the chamber, Chadwick scowling. Chadwick: You think this changes anything?! I will capture the power of the legendary bird, so I may usurp the throne of the Forever King! Ben: Not very loyal, are you? You need to be put in your place! Swampfire, snag them up with Leech Seed! Chadwick: Haze! Cryogonal tilts upward, as it releases a black Haze from its mouth, blanketing the room. Swampfire fires Leech Seed blindly into the smoke. When the Haze fades, the Forever Knights are gone. Gwen: They got away. Again. Wulfric: Hm. It’d be a hassle if those guys actually succeeded in something. I may stick around this area a little longer. Just in case. The Mamoswine all moo cheerfully and thankfully, as they swarm Wulfric, nuzzling up against him. He lets out a whole-hearted laugh, as Ben and Gwen return their Pokémon. Ben: Hey! We did a good amount of the work too! Gwen: Oh, let it go. Besides, you saw that Avalugg, right? Ben: Huh? Oh, yeah. Ben looks over, seeing Avalugg glancing at them from the corner of its eye. Ben returns the look, revealing his determination. End Scene Ben and Gwen are riding on the back of a Mamoswine, a two person carrier box on its back. Mamoswine plows through the deep snow, as a snowstorm rages around them. Gwen wields the reins, as Ben pouts in the back seat. Ben: (Pouting) I don’t see why I can’t drive! Gwen: Because you’d get us lost! Or go on an adventure or something stupid that’ll freeze us to death! Ben: You’re just scared of a little snow! Gwen: (Exasperated) “Little?!” We can barely see in all of this! Mamoswine is doing its best, but if we don’t direct it properly, we could get stranded in the snow! Ben: Doesn’t sound too bad for a master class trainer like myself! Gwen: Even strong trainers know not to mess with nature. Ben: And the best ones can alter nature. Huh? Ben leans towards the edge of the carrier box, squinting to see into the distance. A Bergmite is resting on a boulder. Ben scans it with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Bergmite, the Ice Chunk Pokémon. It blocks opponents' attacks with the ice that shields its body. It uses cold air to repair any cracks with new ice. Ben: That Pokémon evolves into Avalugg! I’ve decided! I want it! Give me the reins! Gwen: Ugh! Fat chance! I am not losing the trail here! Ben: Come on, Mamoswine! Let’s go on an adventure! Mamoswine: (Monotone) Mamo. Mamoswine continues following the trail, Ben making a frustrated groan. Ben then squints in eyes in determination, as Ben climbs over the side of the carrier, disappearing into the snow. Gwen is focused looking forward, as she spurs Mamoswine all. Gwen: Wanting to go after a Pokémon in this kind of storm. Only a doofus would do something as reckless and idiotic as that. Huh? (Gwen straightens up, concerned.) You never let me call you doofus without calling me “dweeb” back. Gwen spins around in a panic, seeing Ben was gone. She looks over the side, but the snow is so high that nothing is visible. Gwen: BEN! Ben digs his way out of the snow, shivering as he spots the Bergmite on the boulder. There are several other boulders around, as Ben spots one. Ben: (Shivering) T-t-tt-t-t-t-t-that w-w-w-w-w-willl do! G-g-g-g-go, Swampfire! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Swampfire, who lands on a boulder. Swampfire: Rose! (Swampfire starts shivering profusely.) R-r-r-r-rose! Ben: It’s alright, Swampfire! Trap that Bergmite with Leech Seed, then use Sunny Day! Swampfire points his flower at Bergmite, firing Leech Seed. It wraps around Bergmite, squeezing it and waking it up. Bergmite: (In panic) Berg?! Swampfire glows golden, as the snowstorm parts, the sun shining brightly in the sky. The snow level begins to melt, the layering breaking down. Ben: Ah! That feels so much better! Now, let’s catch that thing! Swampfire: (Determined) Rose, rose! Bergmite opens its mouth, releasing ice energy fangs in front of it. The Ice Fang forms around the Leech Seed roots, as Bergmite bites through it, cutting itself free. Bergmite hops off the boulder, burying itself in the snow. Ben: That won’t last you too much longer! Our heat will melt it! Swampfire, use Weather Ball! Swampfire leaps into the air, as Swampfire forms a fireball in between his flowers, launching it into the snow, melting a large hole through it. Bergmite pops out of the snow, breathing a breath of glittering blue wind. Swampfire is hit by the Icy Wind, pushing him backwards into the snow. He is partially buried, as Bergmite disappears back into the snow. Ben: It’s trying to hide, huh? That won’t work on us! Swampfire, use Magical Leaf! Swampfire holds his leaf up, firing several magenta colored energy leaves. The Magical Leaf spirals down, striking the Bergmite as it pops out of the snow to use Ice Fang. Bergmite pushes through it, biting into Swampfire. Ben: Right in position! Hit it with Weather Ball! Swampfire grabs Bergmite with his flowers, as he forms Weather Ball around it, exploding from the attack. Bergmite drops to the ground, defeated. Ben: Gotcha! Go, Ultra Ball! Ben throws an Ultra Ball, sucking Bergmite in. The Pokéball shakes violently, as the Ultra Ball locks. Ben picks it up, grinning. Ben: Alright! I caught, a Bergmite! I’ll name you, Articguana! Gwen: Benjamin Tennyson! Ben and Swampfire look, seeing Gwen spurring Mamoswine in a run, going right at Ben. Ben’s face tenses up, as Mamoswine stops, Gwen sliding down it. She runs forward, grabbing Ben by the collar of his coat and shaking him. Gwen: DON’T, YOU, EVER, DO, THAT, AGAIN! Ben: Hey, hey, calm down! Gwen: (Distressed) Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! After I said that you could die if getting caught in a snowstorm like this, you just LEAP OUT INTO IT?! You need to take other’s feelings into consideration sometimes! Ben: Hey, whoa, okay! I’m sorry, alright. But I, Gwen: No buts! Get back up on that Mamoswine, now! Ben grimaces, as he climbs back up Mamoswine. Gwen holds her hands to her face, wiping away tears as they start to freeze. Main Events * Ben meets Wulfric. * Ben captures a Bergmite, naming it Articguana. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Wulfric * Attendant Villains * Forever Knights ** Dr. Chadwick ** Morton ** Happy Knight ** Sad Knight Pokémon * Swampfire the Roserade (Ben's) * Chromastone the Carbink (Ben's) * Articguana the Bergmite (Ben's, newly caught) * Braixen (Gwen's) * Mamoswine (Wulfric's) * Avalugg (Wulfric's) * Mamoswine (several, Attendant's) * Cryogonal (Chadwick's) * Beartic (Morton's) * Vanillish (Happy Knight's) * Delibird (Sad Knight's) Trivia * Wulfric questions Ben on what his goals are. * Chadwick and his group of Knights planning to betray the Knights is based off the Ben 10 series, where they form the remnants of the Forever Knights in Omniverse. * Vanillish and Delibird were given personas to match the masks of their trainers. * This episode breaks the longest time that Ben has gone without revealing or obtaining a new Pokémon, being 4 episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc